


In which Grant Ward is not jealous

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, and the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed in the end, featuring slightly jealous ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons runs into an ex-flame. Ward wishes Fitz and Skye would stop talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Grant Ward is not jealous

 -          I don’t like him. Never have, never will.

-          Why not ? I think he’s nice. Plus, he’s a cutie.

-          He’s a complete  _tosser_. Plus, his work is totally derivative from the works of…

-          I think they look really sweet together.

-          Would you two just shut up ?

Skye and Fitz turn towards Ward, who’s trying to memorize the design of the base he’s supposed to infiltrate with May on the next day. And yet, his two teammates cannot stop talking about Simmons’ love life, which is putting a damper on his work.

They’ve been in Scotland for three days, working with a local branch. Here, they ran into Dean Jeslow, a scientist, old schoolmate of Fitzsimmons, and, according to Fitz, Simmons’ ex-boyfriend. A detail that wouldn’t matter to Grant, if he’d stop hearing about it from his teammates.  

-          Hey, relax, Skye says, holding her hands up. We’re just talking.

-          I know. I can  _hear_  you.

-          So, what’s your opinion ? Skye asks, ignoring his tone.

-          On the talking ?

-          On Dean. What do you think ?

Grant frowns at her, studying her face. He knows Skye enough to know she hasn’t quite let go of the idea that he harbors some kind of crush on Simmons, and he’s sure she’s studying his reaction closely.

-          I think that I don’t care, he replies.

-          Liar.

-          Oh, who cares about Ward ? Fitz whines. I care about Simmons. And Dean is bad news. He’s arrogant, pretentious…

-          Here we go, Skye mutters under her breath.

-          And he broke her heart in college, he finishes. When they were together, he treated like she was some kind of … of…  _girlfriend_.

-          What a bastard, Skye comments sarcastically.

-          He was ! He was acting like he was the genius, and she was just his girlfriend, some kind of Barbie Doll. As if she didn’t have a PHd of her own. Bastard.

Grants grits his teeth in irritation ; both because the two of them keep distracting him, and because the idea of someone treating Simmons like she was anything less but a genius irks him. And to be truthful, he’s not very fond of Dean Ferlow either. He met him once, and he got this … vibe.

He’s not jealous, as Skye obviously wants to believe. He just doesn’t like the guy. 

-          So, how’s it going with Doctor Hot Stuff ?

Grant sees, from the corner of his eyes, Simmons coming into the lab. She looks at Skye, amused.

-          _Doctor Hot Stuff_  ? she repeats. I’ll have to tell him about that. It’s going fine ! We’re catching up. We’re actually going out tonight.

Grant abruptly looks up from his map. Fitz looks outraged.

-          Seriously ? Grant says without being able to stop himself. You’re  _going out_  with this guy ?

Simmons gives him a slightly surprised look and he himself can’t believe he intervened. He can also imagine Skye glowing in the corner. Simmons narrows her eyes slightly. 

-          Not that it’s any of your business, the biochemist says, but we’re just going to the university. He’s going to show me his research.

-          Yeah, in his trousers, Fitz mutters moodily.

Skye almost chokes with laughter, and Simmons glares at Fitz. As for Grant, he returns his attention to his map, trying not to listen to this preposterous conversation.

-         And so what, huh ? she says, her eyes flashing dangerously. Am I not allowed to do what I want with my body,  _Fitz_  ?

Grant resists the urge to look at her, and forces himself to focus on his work instead of Simmons doing what she wants with her body. Those aren’t mental images that will help him concentrate. Fitz looks chastened :

-          You are, he mutters.

-          Damn right I am, Simmons answers, nodding.

\-          You go girl, Skye says, grinning.

-          I just think it’s a mistake, Fitz says quickly.

-          That’s for me to decide, isn’t it ? And anyway, I have no intention of it going any further with Dean. Been there, done that ! It will be strictly physical.

-          What ? Fitz chokes out, almost strangling himself.

-          What ? Grant says, looking up suddenly, his voice louder than he meant.

Skye bites her lip to stop herself from snorting, and Simmons grins :

-          Kidding, she says brightly. 

-          Don’t kid about that ! Fitz exclaims, his eyes still wide. You almost gave me a heart attack !

-          Almost gave Ward one too, Skye singsongs innocently.

The agent glares at her, clenching his jaw. That will teach him not to walk away from drama. What was he thinking, getting involved ? Simmons glances at him, giggling, shaking her head.

-          It’s like having brothers, she says affectionately.

-          Oh yes, Skye says, nodding, amused.  _Very_  brotherly.

Grant fights the urge to glare at both of them. At Skye, for being so…  _her_ , and at Simmons, for using the word “brothers”. Does she view him as a completely non-sexual being ? Not that he cares, but…  _brothers_. He’s not her brother, and he certainly doesn’t view her as a sibling. The idea would make some dreams of his quite incestuous.

**************

Later that night, he’s still up, a cup of coffee in his hands, studying a different version of the map (better be prepared for anything), when he hears footsteps in the hallway. He looks up. It’s Simmons, dressed in a purple coat he doesn’t recall seeing her wear before. The color looks nice on her. He smiles.

-          Hey, he says.

-          Hi ! 

He was expecting to see her. Not that he was waiting for her. He was simply… working late. Nothing more.

-          How was your evening ? he asks.

-          It was nice. I think, she adds, frowning. A bit awkward at the end, but it was nice to see him again.

-          Awkward ?

-          Yeah. His intentions weren’t as friendly as mine. 

At this, Grant narrows his eyes suspiciously, a trace of anger flaring up inside him.  

-          What do you mean ? he asks slowly.

Simmons waves a hand in the air, dismissing the question :

-          Nothing. What are you reading ?

-          Did he do something ? Grant asks, ignoring her question. Simmons, did he… did he try anything to…

-          Oh, gosh, no, Simmons exclaims, her eyes widening. No, no, he’s not like that, don’t worry. He just tried to go for the kiss, I said no, it ended there.

-          Oh.

His anger evaporates as quickly as it came, leaving behind an odd tension in his stomach, mixed with relief.

-          Good, he says finally.

-          Thank you for your concern, Simmons says, smiling, taking off her coat. It’s sweet. 

_Sweet_ , he thinks. Sweet and  _brotherly_. He brushes the slight irritation away. 

Simmons folds her coat in her lap as she sits opposite him. He puts his file away for a moment.

-          So, he says. No rekindled romance for you, huh ?

-          Nope, she answers, shrugging. I didn’t expect there to be, either. Fitz was just being paranoid.

-          Can I ask you a question ?

-          Sure.

-          Why that guy ?

Simmons starts laughing immediately, her eyes sparkling in amusement, and Grant finds himself smiling at her infectious enthusiasm.

-          You don’t like him, she comments lightly.

-          No, he admits honestly. He seems a little full of himself. Not a big fan. 

-          Yeah… He is full of himself, it’s true. He wasn’t that bad at first, when I met him. And it’s not like I was perfect either. But he was… he was so smart. The best in our class. That was the attraction, I think. He was a genius. I found him fascinating.

-          So, you like the smart types, Grant remarks, unsurprised.

Of course she would like the brainy guys. Which was another reason why Skye was deluding herself – even if Grant did like Simmons (and he didn’t), she would never have any interest in him. Her intellect made him look like a toddler.

He wasn’t an idiot (he was a trained agent, after all), but she was out of his league. She’d get bored with him after a week.

The idea stung more than he wanted to admit.  

-          I guess, Simmons says, shrugging. I think I… it sounds silly, almost shallow, but I like someone who’s good at what they do. Someone who’s among the best, in their field. Does that make sense ?

Grant stares at her for a second, pensive. Would he rank among the best in his field ? He guesses he would. The thought makes him smile.

-          Makes sense to me, he answers.

-          What about you, Agent Ward ? Simmons asks with a playful grin. What’s your type ? Bond girls ?

He chuckles, his eyes betraying his amusement.

-          Do you see me as this lacking in complexity?

-          No, she laughs. I was kidding.

-          I don’t know if I really have a type, he admits. I haven’t been involved with someone in a long time. Celibacy comes with the job.  

-          I know what you mean.

He looks at her, and suddenly realizes how alike they are, in this area. They’re both focused, dedicated to their work, at the detriment of their personal life. He’s never seen many similarities between the two of them before.

-          I guess, he continues carefully, that I like someone who can … make me smile. Make me laugh. Know what I mean ?

-          I do, Simmons says, smiling.

He smiles back. In his chest, there’s this warmth again, this odd feeling of contentment he sometimes feels when he’s around her. She yawns, covering her mouth with her hand.

-          God, I’m tired, she whispers.

-          You should go to bed.

-          I know. But it’s so far away, she whines, pouting. I wish I could teleport. Or fly. I wouldn’t have to hold myself on my legs.

-          I could carry you.

Simmons’ eyes widen, and she starts laughing incontrollably :

-          You’re not going to  _carry_  me.

-          You don’t think I would ? Grant says, trying to keep a straight face.

-          No, Simmons answers, looking even more amused. I really don’t think you would.

-          I’ll take that as a challenge.

Simmons lets out a squeal when Grant gets up and crosses to her. She laughs in disbelief when he bends down to pick her up in his arms, his eyes twinkling with barely concealed amusement.

-          Grant ! Put me down ! What are you doing ? she giggles, disbelieving, but delighted.

-          I’m taking you to your bed, since you’re too lazy to stand.

-          I beg your pardon ? Simmons says in mock-offend.

-          You said it, not me.

Simmons isn’t very heavy but then again, he’s strong, and has no trouble carrying anything. Simmons locks her arms around his neck, hiding her face against his shoulder to muffle her laughter.

-          You’re a looney, she says as they stop in front of her door.

-          I am a  _looney_ , he repeats, imitating her accent good-naturally.

-          You’re mocking me ! Simmons scoffs. Put me down !

Chuckling quietly, Grant obliges, and sets the biochemist down. She shakes her head, looking at him with wide, pleasantly surprised eyes.

-          Well, she says after a pause. Thank you for the… ride. I’ll return the favor to you, sometime.

-          You’re going to carry me ? Grant answers, raising his eyebrows.

-          You don’t think I can ?

-          Oh, I think you can do anything, if you set your mind to it.

-          Damn right, Simmons answers, looking pleased by his answer. Good night, then, Agent Ward, my friend and personal transporter.

-          Night, Simmons.

Still smiling, Grant watches as Simmons disappears into her small room, before walking back to his spot on the couch. His smile doesn’t fade away even as he returns to work. 


End file.
